


My Earth, My Sun and My Starry Sky

by 13beautifulghostmonument



Series: 10 Points To Yaz [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aquariums, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13beautifulghostmonument/pseuds/13beautifulghostmonument
Summary: Yaz and the Doctor celebrate their first Valentine's day and visit an aquarium





	My Earth, My Sun and My Starry Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [10 Points To Yaz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938339) by [13beautifulghostmonument](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13beautifulghostmonument/pseuds/13beautifulghostmonument). 



> Happy Valentine's day to everyone on the discord. You all mean so much to me :)

The Doctor didn’t sleep as often as humans did and last night was no exception. Whilst Yaz slept peacefully snuggled in the Doctor’s bed, the Timelord was busy preparing things for when Yaz woke up. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Yaz deserved the world. When she was sure that everything was set out the way she wanted it to be and she was satisfied, she gingerly got back under the duvet herself, facing Yaz. The Doctor found it relaxing to watch her girlfriend sleep. It meant she at least slowed down a bit during the nights , she didn’t sleep as she wouldn’t be doing some random activity at three in the morning that risked waking her up. That had happened once before and Yaz then struggled to get back to sleep, which then led to her apologising for the rest of the day. The Doctor was mesmerized by how beautiful Yaz always looked when she was sleeping. 

Yaz shifted in her sleep slightly and slowly opened her eyes, being greeted by her girlfriend opposite her. 

“Morning, my beautiful Yaz” The Doctor leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead. 

“Good morning” Yaz smiled, sleepily. 

The Doctor bounced out of bed. “Come on, up you get! Big day today!”

Yaz sat up, rubbing her eyes. “What’s tod’- Oh!” In her sleepy state, she hadn’t even had time to register what today was. She smiled at the thought of spending the whole of today with her partner. This incredible and bubbly Timelord she could call her own. They had instructed Ryan and Graham to go home for a few days so they could celebrate this day together. Their first Valentine’s day. 

“Doctor?” 

“Yes?” 

Yaz bounded over to the Doctor, wrapping her arms around her neck. “Happy Valentine’s day, gorgeous” She planted a kiss on the Doctor’s lips and it dawned on Yaz just how lucky she was to have her. 

“Happy Valentine’s day, Yaz” The Doctor beamed. “Come on, I have something to show you” She took Yaz’s hand into her own and dragged her out of the bedroom. 

Upon entering the console room, the first thing Yaz saw was a big blur of red. She still felt very groggy and hadn’t completely woken up yet so it took a few moments for her vision to focus on what was infront of her. 

Two large heart balloons stood on either side of the console whilst a pile of wrapped presents lay on the floor beside them. A mixture of chocolate and petal hearts were scattered on the console floor. Yaz grinned ear to ear at the effort the Doctor had made for her. Yaz almost felt like she didn’t do enough.

“Doctor! You didn’t have to do all of this for me!” 

“Of course I did! I’m not going to do all this for Graham and Ryan, am I?! Although saying that, I did leave them with some chocolate because I got a bit carried away.” The Doctor picked up one of the presents and placed it in Yaz’s hands. It was small and shaped like a cube. “The other presents are just little extras but I had this one made especially for you”

Yaz smiled. She didn’t even know what it was yet but she knew she already loved it. She opened the present to find a navy blue box, containing a necklace. The necklace was silver and attached was a star shaped locket engraved with ‘You are my EARTH, my SUN and my STARRY SKY’. Yaz opened the locket and was presented with a picture of the two of them together staring up at the night sky. Ryan had taken the picture without them realising one night and they both adored it. 

Yaz gasped. She was so in love with the locket and in love with this alien in front of her. “Doctor, I don’t know what to say… It’s so pretty, thank you!” 

The Doctor reached out for the necklace. “You’re welcome! Pass it to me and I’ll put it on for you” Yaz gave her the necklace and then turned around, allowing the Doctor to clasp it around her neck. “I’m also going to take you to the Aquarium today! Not just any Aquarium though! London Aquarium! Did you know it has over 500 species there? Including penguins! I know you said before that you’d like to go to one again and I thought maybe we’d see a real life Seb! How about that?” 

Yaz laughed. “That sounds amazing, Doctor. Thank you!”

They spent the next hour exchanging the rest of their presents and telling eachother how much they meant to the other. Yaz had gotten her girlfriend a handful of smaller slightly sillier things she knew the Doctor would be fascinated with and they both sat there eating chocolate for breakfast. The best way to enjoy the start to the day. 

* * *

 

  
“So what’s your favourite sea life species?” Yaz asked the Doctor. They were walking through the aquarium’s whale skeleton. Various fish, sharks and turtles swum around the tank, not taking much notice to the thousands of tourists who watch them everyday. 

The Doctor was getting more excited than Yaz was seeing all the sea life. She really was a child at heart and Yaz adored seeing her so happy. “Oh, definitely Rays! They’re so interesting and different to other sea life species. They’re like sea pancakes floating about in the ocean! How cool is that?! What about you Yaz?” 

Yaz gulped. She didn’t really have a clear answer, she just wanted to hear the Doctor ramble. She always loved that. “Umm…” She thought for a few moments what her favourite species was. “I guess I’ve always loved turtles. It’s fascinating how the mother’s lay their eggs on the shore and then the hatchlings have to find their way back to the sea. Also, baby turtles are adorable.”  Yaz watched in awe at a turtle gliding past and took the Doctor’s hand in her own, leaning her head against her girlfriend’s shoulders. Today was so simple and yet it was perfect. Waking up with the one she loved, the Doctor surprising her with balloons, presents and chocolates and taking her to the aquarium. 

“Bit like you then!” The Doctor kissed Yaz’s forehead which caused Yaz to break out into a huge smile.

“I don’t know, you’re pretty adorable yourself” 

“Yasmin Khan, are you flirting with me?” The Doctor jokingly asked. 

Yaz giggled. “Why would I possibly need to flirt with you? You’re already my girlfriend.” 

“Don’t lie, Yaz. You’re always flirting with me.” They both laughed, knowing it was true. There was something about the Doctor that kept drawing Yaz in, right from the day they met on the train. Everything the Time Lord had said and done made her fall in love with her more and more. She didn’t think it possible to love someone quite as much as she did with the Doctor yet here she was, still completely head over heels for her. She felt like the luckiest human in the universe. 

The last part of the aquarium was the thing they were both excited for the most, especially the Doctor. The Shark walk. In a dimly lit corridor, the floor was completely made of glass, acting as a roof to the ocean’s most feared predators. Sharks swam peacefully beneath, their cunning faces watching the others around them. 

“Ah Yaz, look at them!!” The Doctor crouched onto the floor and touched the glass. “It’s lots of real life Seb’s!”

Yaz crouched onto the floor next to her girlfriend for a better look at the sharks. “I’m sure Seb would be quite jealous if he knew you were seeing other sharks” She giggled and the Doctor looked up at her, amused. 

“Seb knows I love him more than anything. Well, not more than you of course. That would be crazy if I loved Seb more than you. Couldn’t have that, could we?” The Doctor leaned over and kissed her lips. She leaned back, smiling. “But without you buying me that shark, we may not be together right now.”

“I guess you’re right.” How did Yaz get so lucky?! “Sharks are kind of important to the start of our relationship.”

“It doesn’t have to be just the start of our relationship! Sharks can sum up our relationship in general. They mean a lot to us.” Out of instinct, Yaz placed her hand upon her locket the Doctor had given her earlier on in the day.

Taking the Doctor’s hand, she pulled her girlfriend up. “I have an idea” Yaz dragged the Doctor through the end of the Aquarium and found a bench outside, pushing the Doctor down onto it. “Okay, don’t wander off. I’m just going to get something from the gift shop. I’ll only be a few mins. Stay here” She suddenly felt like she was telling a child what to do but the Doctor was easily bored and wondered off without even realising she was doing it. 

“Okay?” The Doctor looked unsure what Yaz was doing but stayed put regardless, watching her beautiful girlfriend head into the Aquarium gift shop. 

In a matter of minutes, Yaz was back and handed the Doctor a small paper bag. “This is just a little extra for you but hopefully it means a lot to you and to us. Something to remember today and our relationship by.” 

This sparked the Doctor’s curiosity and she immediately pulled out the small gift from the bag. Inside was a small silver shark attached to a blue bracelet cord. 

“I can buy you a new chain for it if you’d rather have a proper bracelet.” Yaz offered.

“No, I love it so much. Thank you, Yaz!” The Doctor took the bracelet from the packaging before Yaz then helped her clasp it around her wrist. The Time Lord moved her wrist around, admiring it from all angles before taking Yaz into a big embrace. “Thank you”

Yaz tightened her arms around the Doctor’s torso, enjoying the moment between the two. “I love you so much. Thank you for an amazing day and thank you for my locket. I don’t know what I’d be doing if you hadn’t fallen into my life.”  



End file.
